


Ten z homoseksualnymi włosami i zakładem

by Andzia267



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Related, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Discovery, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Chandler wiedział, że mógłby zdobyć Briana. Ale hipoteza mu nie wystarczała. Zapytał Joeya o radę, ale wyszło z tego dość przyjemne nieporozumienie.
Relationships: Chandler Bing & Joey Tribbiani, Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Kudos: 11





	Ten z homoseksualnymi włosami i zakładem

**Author's Note:**

> Sezon pierwszy odcinek ósmy

Chandler wszedł do mieszkania trzaskając drzwiami. Unosił się dumą, więc nie spocznie póki nie przeleci Briana.  
Z kuchni patrzył na niego Joey. Jadł kanapkę.  
– Czy myślisz, że wyrwałbym faceta? – wyrwało mu się zanim mógł to lepiej przemyśleć.  
Joey wzruszył ramionami i wziął kolejny gryz.  
– Zależy jakiego.  
– Czy podobam ci się? – zapytał eksponując swoje walory i poprawiając homoseksualne włosy. Przynajmniej Phoebe tak je nazwała.  
Joey miał wielkie oczy, ale dzielnie przeżuwał dalej.  
– Nie patrz tak na mnie – Chandler zdał sobie sprawę z doboru słów – Jesteś facetem, lubisz seks. Kogo innego mam spytać? – akcentował dane sylaby w ten swój dziwny sposób  
– Faktycznie to coś, czego nigdy nie próbowałem. – kiwał głową, a jego umysł się otwierał – A lubię seks! – odłożył kanapkę i przeleciał Chandlera wzrokiem  
Chyba źle się zrozumieli.  
Ale na to było już za późno bo całowali się, a Chandler ani myślał teraz tłumaczyć.  
Może coś faktycznie było w jego włosach, albo Joey był w tym nieprzyzwoicie dobry, bo podobało mu się bardziej niż z kobietami. Jego głównym doświadczeniem była Janice, więc może nie było co porównywać.  
Joey przypiął go swoim ciałem do wyspy w kuchni. Kontynuując pocałunek przejechał dłonią od uda pod bluzkę. Przysunął swoje ciało bliżej, a Chandlera uderzyły dwie fale przyjemności. Zimne palce na brzuchu z jednej strony a krocze ocierające się o krocze z drugiej.  
Chandler chwycił jego obcisłą bluzkę i przysunął jeszcze bliżej. Huk świadczył o tym, że coś zrzucili ale nie dbali o to.  
Praktycznie leżeli na wyspie zaraz obok zaczętej kanapki.  
Nigdy nie myślał, że Joey wybierze go nad nią.  
Chandler niechętnie odsunął nowo odkryte skłonności homoseksualne we własnej osobie.  
– Wolałbym na łóżku. – powiedział  
– Koniecznie. Nie chcę, żeby na to patrzyła. – powiedział Joey gładząc kanapkę obok.  
Chandler uśmiechnął się sztucznie i zaczął myśleć nad sarkastycznym docinkiem, gdyby Joey gwałtownie nie pociągnął go do pozycji siedzącej.  
Wyszedłby z tej przygody dumny, że może wyrwać najbardziej atrakcyjnego faceta jakiego zna. Chociaż tego nie trudno było wyrwać, ale mniejsza. Gdyby ten właśnie facet nie podniósł go jak panny młodej i nie zaniósł do swojej sypialni. Rzucił nim na łóżko. Upadł a z nim cała pozostała godność.  
Szybko zapomniał o porażce, gdy Joey wskoczył na niego. Łóżko zaskrzypiało a ich krocza znowu bezpośrednio się otarły.  
Miał strasznie obcisłe dżinsy, erekcja wyglądała boleśnie.  
– Wiesz, że nie jestem dobry w łóżku. Nie miej zbyt dużych oczekiwań. – powiedział Chandler nagle przerażony całą sytuacją.  
– Kto ci tak powiedział?  
Chandler spojrzał wymownie starając się spojrzeniem przekazać wszystko i z jakiegoś powodu wierząc w to, że Joey zrozumie.  
– Janice. – odpowiedział, gdy stracił nadzieję  
– Daj spokój stary. – wzruszył ramionami – jakikolwiek byś nie był na pewno byłem z kimś gorszym. Poza tym. Nigdy nie dawałem nic od siebie. Skoro już próbuję z facetem chciałbym spróbować ci coś dać.  
Chandler był zawstydzony ale i tak rozpiął rozporek.  
Joey rzucił mu zalotny uśmieszek i zdjął jego spodnie. Oblizał usta zupełnie tak jak przed zjedzeniem swojej ulubionej kanapki i ściągnął jeszcze bokserki.  
Chandler przełknął ślinę i zacisnął dłonie na pościeli. Robił to z kobietą. Czym miało się różnić? Oprócz oczywiście tego, że to jego najlepszy przyjaciel, tego, że wyszło z nieporozumienia i tego, że był tak głęboko w szafie, że nawet nie wziął do teraz pod uwagę możliwości bycia w jakimś stopniu gejem. Żarty były zawsze, ale wcześniej w nie nie wierzył.  
Joey chyba zauważył, że coś było nie tak, bo patrzył dziwnie i czekał.  
– Nie stresuj się. Jeśli będzie fajnie nie będziemy potrzebować dziewczyn jak będziemy chętni. – był uśmiechnięty i kiwał porozumiewawczo głową.  
Jeśli wcześniej się stresował, to teraz miał apopleksję.  
– Ssij i przestań myśleć! – krzyknął spanikowany przyjmując postawę szefa. Nadal nie był dobry w zwalnianiu, ale był na tyle wczuty w rolę, że podwładni go nienawidzili.  
Joey zrobił właśnie to.  
Na początku niepewnie całował koniuszek, ale bardzo szybko wziął całego do buzi.  
Chandler zagryzł usta i z jednej strony wiedział, że będzie to sobie wypominać do końca życia a z drugiej chciał czerpać z tej chwili wszystko.  
Gdy zamknął oczy było prawe tak jak z kobietą. Oprócz o ironio tego jak podejrzanie dobry Joey w tym był. Albo to naturalny talent albo Joey w swoim zawalonym kobietami grafiku mieścił też facetów przez cały ten czas i ukrywał to.  
Wsparł jego penisa mocną, dużą dłonią, a Chandler poczuł zasadniczą różnicę.  
Wyjął całego z ust i włożył z powrotem. Jego jednodniowy zarost przejechał po delikatnej skórze. Poczuł kolejną różnicę.  
Może był trochę gejem.  
Phoebe pewnie wiedziała czym konkretnie był i nie uznałaby pytania za dziwne. Może spyta gdy kompletnie mu odbije.  
Był bliski kompletnego odbicia, gdy Joey zaczął faktycznie ssać.  
Coś niewyraźnego wyrwało się nawet z jego buzi. Wibracje podwoiły rozkosz. Dłonie Chandlera puściły prześcieradło i przeszły we włosy Joeya. Zniszczyły fryzurę. Grzywka zasłaniała mu oczy, a Chandler z trudem otworzył swoje. Wciąż ubrany ssał jego penisa. Największy kobieciarz jakiego znał. Zacisnął dłonie we włosach. Biodra Joeya szarpnęły w materac. Chandler zagryzł usta. Dłoń Joeya przejechała od uda pod bluzkę. Szorstkie palce gładziły napięte mięśnie brzucha. Były niemal delikatne.  
Biodra Chandlera wystrzeliły w górę, a jego penis wszedł do gardła. Zagryzł usta mocniej.  
Nie uprawiał seksu tak długo, że tyle wystarczyło, żeby doszedł.  
Joey zrobił zaniepokojony odgłos ale połknął wszystko.  
Zabrał usta i wytarł je wierzchem dłoni.  
– Jedzenie jest smaczniejsze, ale nie było złe. – stwierdził – Teraz ty. – dodał zadowolony  
– Nie wiem czy to najlepszy pomysł. – zawahał się – Powiedziałeś, że wolisz mi coś dać.  
– No. Nigdy nie zrobiłem aż tyle, teraz musisz mnie nagrodzić. – wsparł się na łokciu, wciąż pomiędzy jego nogami  
– Poradzisz mi jak wyrwać Briana z pracy? – odwrócił uwagę – Zrobiłem zakład.  
Joey był mistrzem podrywu. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel potrzebował rady, więc da mu swoją najlepszą.  
– Jak się masz? – zapytał eksponując swój włoski akcent i dodając na końcu uśmieszek.  
Chandler nie pamiętał już nawet jak wyglądał Brian. A co dopiero niepewności co do związków ogólnie i seksualności.  
Pocałował Joeya, który nie protestował. Jedną dłonią szarpnął za bluzkę, a drugą rozpiął jego rozporek.  
Następnego dnia wcale nie musiał pytać Phoebe. Która zresztą wyczuła zmiane w jego aurze i zaśpiewała o tym piosenkę.


End file.
